Pequeños mentirosos
by Karyn Karyn
Summary: Todos tienen ese lado que nadie quiere admitir, que no quieren mostrar . Capítulo #2: Mezcle un Elfman sedado y un Evergreen somnolienta en grandes raciones, luego añada un gremio de entrometidos y ¡olala! Un encuentro romántico arruinado.
1. I

¡Hola guapuras! (¿Yuya?) Bueh, éste es el inicio de una serie de drabbles -y tal vez uno que otro one!shot- de distintas parejas (pero principalmente Nalu _(K)_ ) y a su vez de distintos géneros. ¿Advertencias? Ninguna por el momento, pero el rating es T por posibles futuros temas a tocar. Eniwei, disfruten y dejen un sensual review si quieren que Natsu duerma con ustedes. O Lucy (?).

_Dato:_ el título del fic (Pequeños mentirosos) no es en si por mentiras solamente, puede ser por secretos, acciones, sentimientos o pensamientos que se guardan, camuflan o ignoran.

* * *

**Título:** No te vayas.

**Género:** Drama/Romance.

**Pareja/personajes:** Natsu/Lucy.

* * *

**•**

**Pequeños mentirosos**

**•**

•

.

Natsu despertó de otra pesadilla con la respiración agitada y bañado en sudor frío. Su corazón latía horriblemente intentando huir fuera de su fornido pecho, rodeado por un brazo suave, que lo ayudó a recuperarse de su espantoso sueño. Era la cuarta pesadilla de la noche.

Miró a Lucy dormida a su lado y de nuevo una lagrima traviesa bailó por sus mejillas hasta llegar al cabello dorado de la chica. Durante sus sueños esas mechas de oro brillaban más de lo normal para luego ser apagadas, dejando su mundo sumido en la oscuridad.

En otras palabras, desde que vio a la Lucy del futuro partir al mas allá, el lecho de muerte de Lucy siempre estaba presente en sus sueños. Su preciosa cara llena de sangre siempre deteriorada por el miedo y el dolor. Y lo peor, era que él era el causante de todo.

Se escabulló en las sabanas viéndola dormir con esas molestas gotas mojando la almohada que compartía con su mejor amiga, mientras acariciaba su cabello de oro.

Lo peor de todo, era que desde esa fecha no estaba seguro que _amistad_ fuera lo único que sentía por ella.

Y con ese pensamiento, se entregó a los brazos de morfeo.


	2. II

Hola~ primero que nada gracias a todos por sus reviews, son un amor :3 Aquí sin más preámbulos les dejo el capítulo de hoy n.n

Disclaimer: ¡absolutamente nada me pertenece! Todo es de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Título:** Sueño, morfina y ¿la bella y la bestia?

**Género:** Romance e intento de humor.

**Pareja:** Evergreen/Elfman

* * *

**•**

**Pequeños mentirosos **

**•**

•

.

Evergreen despertó a mitad de la noche sin saber donde se encontraba —ni por qué le dolía tanto la espalda—. Miró a su alrededor y recordó que Elfman, luego de pelear contra Bacchus, fue llevado a la enfermería. Claro que eso no le explicaba por qué mierda estaba dormida sobre su bien esculpido pecho.

¿¡Bien esculpido pecho?! No, no, no y más no. Ella no había pensado eso, se dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

_Flap. Flap. Flap. _

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el ruido proveniente del pasillo. ¿Quién estaría ahí a tan altas horas de esa noche? Mientras se dirigía a revisar —medio cayéndose por sus tacones y el sueño— una mano sobre la suya la hizo detenerse (y sonrojarse) .

—¿A dónde vas, Ever?—estuvo a punto de decirle por millonésima vez que no la llamara así pero sabía que sería en vano, así que lo dejó pasar.

—Escuché un ruido.

—¿Entonces por qué no vas y les muestras tu cara de bruja?

Evergreen infló los mofletes en un gesto adorable a los ojos de cualquiera—Eres una bestia.

—Entonces somos como la bella y la bestia—dijo Elfman, disfrutando del sonrojo de la mujer.

—¿Ah?

—La bella y la bestia. El cuento para niños. La dama bonita y la bestia que se enamora de ella.

Ella se sonrojó—Entonces...—dijo mientras enfocaba sus ojos en como enredaba un mechón de su pelo en uno de sus dedos largos; igualmente moviendo uno de sus tobillos, como una niña pequeña—, ¿Estas diciendo que soy bonita?

Evergreen soltó un grito de sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Bickslow a sus espaldas —Y que está enamorado de ti, Ever.

—Acabas de arruinar el momento, genio.

—¡Aye!

—Jeje.

—¿Y a ti quien te invitó Stripper?

—¿Quieres pelear flamitas?

—Alto ustedes dos.

—¡No te desvistas aquí!

—Gray-sama...

—¡No alcohol en la enfermería!

Evergreen no sabía qué era peor; que arruinaran su momento con Elfman o que lo hubieran hecho público. Con toda la dignidad que le quedaba, salió de la habitación dejando a los idiotas matandose entre sí.

* * *

_OT: ¿Cuál es su pareja favorita de Fairy Tail? _


End file.
